True Reasoning's
by klcm
Summary: Morgan finds it hard to forgive Garcia when she disappears for 6 weeks without explanation. However, he doesn't realise how close he's involved in her true reasoning's
1. Separation Anxiety

Disclaimer: I own nothing – what a sad world it is! =(

-=-=-=-=-=-=-**Chapter One**-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Derek Morgan wasn't the type of man to get angry over a girl but when it came to Penelope Garcia all his usual rules didn't apply anymore. She ripped his inner being out and exposed the real Derek Morgan but lately she'd been closing off and he'd had enough. For the third time in their lives they'd both said that they loved the other in one way or another and yet she still didn't feel he needed to know that she would just be running off for God knew how long.

"You need to calm it." Emily said as she sat back with her coffee in her hands. "It's not like you're her partner or anything."

"Maybe not." He growled at her and leant forward. "She had no right to just disappear on us without an explanation."

"So what Penelope's not allowed to go off and sort herself out?"

"Not for 5 weeks she isn't!" He near enough yelled and yet Emily didn't even flinch. "She answered my call once and told me she was fine and ever since she just ignores all out calls. What if she's hurt or ill and she's hiding it from us?"

"Morgan, shut up and let her come back. She's been through too much lately. Battle, Foyet, Alaska, Kevin, she needs time to make herself be who she wants to be."

"I'm supposed to be her best friend."

"Yeah maybe so but have you ever thought that you played a part in this all too?" Derek's dace contorted then, his eyebrows knitting together in confused frustration. "She doesn't know if she's coming or going with you. I seriously don't blame her. In Alaska I could see something triggering in both of you but no it did the normal for Morgan and Garcia, it stone walled itself."

"Prentiss..." He warned.

"No, she gets shot, that should've been your big break but no she gets with Kevin, then we carry on with life and you go with Tamara, oh and what the hell was with that? Then you've nearly died a couple of times, most of which were with her on the other end of the line." Emily leant in then too, quietening her voice. "Then Haley dies, again she was listening, that should've been a moment for you to swoop in and save her from whatever took over her dreams. Then the case lately, you two seemed to be getting so much closer and you still do but something's not right. And to top it all Kevin Lynch is finally gone from the picture, been gone for a good solid 4 months, and you still don't do a thing."

"It's not like that..."

"The way I see it is that you need to man up and realise how you want that woman before she leaves for good because lately, with her going it's a cry for help."

"I don't care, we deserve an explanation and she's going to know that when she gets back."

"I really hate you and your god darn pride sometimes Derek Morgan." She said and got up in a huff, grabbing her mug as she went and going to the kitchenette.

Derek wasn't satisfied at that moment, he wanted, no demanded, answers from the one woman that affected him the most and he would get them even if he had to push for them. He thought about it, he supposed it was down to the one inkling he had held in him, that same piece of his heart that flourished at the thought at her. That part of him would remain hidden deep in the core of him. He'd been let down by her time and time again with his 'I love you's and he was done. It always got turned back on him and he was left to pick up the pieces of his love all over again.

Hotch had watched Derek over the weeks and although he knew Penelope's absence would affect them all, he had to realise that to keep Penelope on the team, he needed her to take a break. He had made her go after pressurising her to because he'd seen many a agent's bend and break and although Penelope was just a tech he still didn't want to hold out and keeping pushing her to her absolute issues. From sitting her down he'd leant more about Penelope Garcia in under an hour than he had in the entire time they'd work together.

Come the end of the 6th week and as Monday rolled by Penelope came back to work, everyone welcomed her but Derek who held his front up and kept his distance because he wanted to and because for once he wasn't going to give in so easily.

It was in this first day back that Penelope had found her break, or Sabbatical as Hotch had put it, to be a mistake. She'd hadn't lessened her problems any she had only magnified them by fleeing to the other side of the country. She'd gone to talk to Derek but he'd turned and walked away and she felt herself slip so she'd dismissed herself and gone to her post, and got on with being the best tech she could be.

When she went to get herself a bottle of water she turned into the bullpen and saw Derek making a coffee, he didn't even notice that she'd entered and as she pulled the fridge door opened she looked at him. "Do I get a hello now?" She asked in her usual chirpy tone.

"Hi Garcia." He said as he stirred the coffee, he didn't even look at her or use her last name in a friendly manner, he didn't see Penelope stiffen.

"Yo Morgan!" Came a cheery voice and Derek looked up at the blonde coming towards him and Penelope, she just stood and stared at her. "Still on for tonight sunny Jim?"

"Sure am Sweets, same place, same time."

Penelope could always tell when Derek was smiling even without looking at his face and right now he was smiling, and her heart broke. Without another word and without getting the drink she shut the fridge door and left the room.

Taking a time out was the worst mistake of her life.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-_**Chapter One**_-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**A/N:**_** Riiight this is gonna be angsty! Or so I hope but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!**

**More Soon!**


	2. Use Unintentionally

Disclaimer: I own nothing – what a sad world it is! =(

-=-=-=-=-=-=-**ChapterTwo**-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A couple of days later and Derek hadn't relented in his hard shoulder, he'd not even been near Penelope or her office, he'd not needed to so he had avoided it the best he could. The blonde from the other day had been Madison Sinclair, Penelope's stand in and in such a short time had become a good friend to him. Allowed him to express everything he'd needed to, given him a reason to unwind effectively.

"So that was the infamous TA Garcia?" She'd asked him that night, she had humour to her but it was no flare like Penelope's. "You really think that by ignoring her it's gonna do any good?"

"Tough love."

"Morgan, she obviously left for a reason and she comes back to the cold shoulder treatment and you using a lesbian to make her jealous."

"I'm not using you." He told her shocked and she tilted her head and looked at him. "Not intentionally but I am allowed friends outside of the team."

"I'll give you that but if you're gonna use our friendship to get back at Garcia then I won't stick around. She looked heartbroken earlier." Derek shrugged. "Don't you want to know what made her run in the first place?"

"She didn't wanna tell me when she left, or in the only phone call I got so why should I let her explain now?"

"Because sometime's now is easier than back then." Madison told him and took a gulp of her drink, finishing it. "You need to sort it out Morgan or she's not gonna be the same again."

"Really what do I care?"

Madison laughed at him then, sarcastically of course. "You told me you loved her but yet you'd rather waste your life pretending because she decided to take some time for herself, to reassess what she wanted from life and now you're begrudging her that entirely."

"I'm not."

"Course not." She scoffed at his defences. "Sort it out Morgan or lose out forever... it's a simple choice." She got up and pulled her back on her shoulder. "Have fun at work tomorrow."

"Do you have to go?"

"I was a stand in for Garcia only and I've got a better paying job waiting for me. I'll be back promise but when I do come back show me you've made it better." She then opened her arms and smiled. "Come on give Maddy a hug."

Derek responded and did just that. "Thanks for everything."

"No problems but stop replacing Garcia with me please. It's hard filling her spot, really, really hard work." He released her from his grasp and she left the bar and he sat down hard on the stall and ran his hands over his head. Everyone was telling him to go back to Garcia his heart and head screamed different. He didn't want to build something up for her to fall in love with some other geek or to just not be her anymore.

So here he was, in work, that Thursday morning and she walked into the bullpen and he blanked her. Even as she put work in his inbox and took files out of his outbox, she didn't even attempt conversation. Three days of the silent treatment, of trying every nickname, flirting, teasing, causal chat under the sun had all failed; Penelope didn't have the energy to keep up with it. At this rate she'd already made herself vow to never tell him why she was gone, he didn't deserve it now.

She moved on and went into Hotch's office, the man had asked her to check in to see if she was doing okay and she could feel a relationship beginning to form. "How's it going today?"

"I've felt better boss man but hey, it's Morgan right? I can cope without him."

"Can you?" He asked and then motioned for her to sit down while he to up and closed the door. "You know he's one of the reasons so why not have it out with him."

"How can I when he won't even let me talk to him?" Penelope asked as she looked down, some red curls falling around her face to shield the emotions that were ruling her. "I just want my best friend back."

"Give it time Penelope."

"What if it becomes too late?"

"It won't." He almost promised her and she had to smile at him. "You've taught me a lot lately Penelope so take your own advice and get back to work."

"Thanks Sir." She said professionally and as she got to the door she looked at him. "I've got someone for you to meet." She winked and left, she felt lighter but her heart still sat heavily in her chest. She didn't even give Derek a second glance as she headed out of the room.

Hours later JJ was looking out of the bullpen doors as she sat on Emily's desk. "Ooh, who's that hot man with Penelope?" JJ asked as she bent forward and looked out intrigued.

"She's really comfortable around him."

"That's more than comfortable!" JJ batted back and Derek looked up to see Penelope laughing as her, Hotch and a mystery man all stood around talking.

"You too need to get a life." Derek said as he put papers together and shoved them into the tray as done. "Garcia's allowed to do whatever the hell she wants."

JJ snapped then. "I don't know what the hell your problem is lately but you really need to sort it out, not just for Penelope but for the team." Derek stared at her shocked. "She left us all okay." She carried on not realising Penelope coming back in with Hotch and the unknown male. "She didn't take off without an explanation to just you, she did it to each one of us so stop acting so obnoxious for once in your life Morgan and get over it." She turned around face read from the anger burst. "S-Sorry." She said and went into her office and just took a seat.

"Everyone finish up, we're going for drinks."

Derek packed up quickly. "Seems Garcia's got a date why would she need drinks with us now?" He asked and left the room and Penelope finally snapped and went towards.

"I've done absolutely nothing to you and yet you treat me like we were never friends." She said angrily. "You know I'd never intentionally hurt you Derek but you seem to think its fun to intentionally ignore me."

"Maybe you shouldn't have just gone off without letting us help you."

"Maybe you should look at it from my angle. The way I see it, that by me taking some time out to reassess my life, I've only made my life ten times worse and you being a jerk just proves to me that if I meant anything to you at all once was all a lie." Penelope turned and walked away from him, pushing the glance door of the bullpen she left him out of in the hallway.

Without another word he turned to the elevator and pushed the button. He'd really done it now but a part of him wanted her to suffer before she got it any easier.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-_**ChapterTwo**_-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**A/N: **_Keep the reviews coming! I'm aiming for a climax and then BAM we'll see =P

Hope you enjoy!


	3. Fixing You Up

Disclaimer: I own nothing – what a sad world it is! =(

-=-=-=-=-=-=-**Chapter Three**-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Penelope truly thought that taking a break would help her decide what she wanted from life and it had, that was until she got back to her life in Quantico and Derek was alien to her. She missed him calling her baby girl and every time he called her Garcia in the same icy tone of voice she felt the stake drive further into her heart and the pain was starting to become ever more crippling.

The man she had with her since she'd gotten back was her brother, he'd helped her and like Hotch had made her realise that she could only move on by showing Derek the real reason she left. Except Derek's behaviour had just made her stick her heels in more and resist it all. She was far off normal as a result and everyone noticed it.

Now Penelope was sat in her office, gun fire ringing in her ears, white static crackling away on the screens in front of her, the team had just come under fire and she'd frozen. As the first tear ran its track she knew that meant that tonight her dreams would be more haunting's than anything else.

Her door opened and her brother came in, he saw her and went straight to her. "Hey P, what's up?" He asked worried as he crouched down, in the last 10 weeks of having her back in his life he had seen her cry more than smile but the tears she'd been losing in the month of being back at work were different, they were more like she was grieving and heartbroken rather than confused and emotional.

"They... they... I couldn't warn them in time." She said and sprung into action, her fingers flying furiously over the keyboard in front of her. "It's my fault, I was supposed to warn them but I wasn't fast enough and the feed went dead and none of them are picking up." She said berating herself the most. "I should've been quicker. Hotch needed me to be, the team did."

Caleb put his hands on Penelope's shoulders as she worked, he knew not to stop her now because she'd just get angry so he supported her. He knew that she was scared and that she wouldn't be okay until the phone rang or she got the feeds up again and he knew that if Derek Morgan got hurt Penelope wouldn't be able to cope with the strain anymore. As much as he wanted to punch Derek, the stories he'd heard about him before Pen had gone back to California told him that really he was a good guy. Hotch had also told him that he was like it because he was in love with Penelope as much as Penelope was in love with Derek. For that reason he'd stick around until he saw his sister in the arms of the man she loved so much.

Half an hour later, Penelope's mind rallying up scenario's the phone rang out and she wasted no time procrastinating on answering or not. "Garcia." She said sharply, her breathing minimal but sharp.

"We're okay." Hotch breathed out and Penelope's shoulders dropped. "Not a scratch on us at all. You did good."

"I wasn't fast enough Hotch; I could've done my job better and not put you in that situation, if I'd just been..."

"Garcia!" He said to stop her; he rarely used her last name now, a new sign of their bond. "You did amazing, I pushed you to your absolute limits and you didn't fail us, Reid noticed something just as the feeds cut out so you dare tell me that it's your fault and I'll put you back on a break."

"Thank you Sir."

"No thank you Penelope." He said with an obvious smile. "We'll be back in the office in 20 minutes, then I want to see your brother frog march you out if need be."

"Course you would boss man." She asked and she wanted to know how they all were but one in particular. "Is De-Morgan..."

"He's fine, they all are so shut those computers down and take a break."

"Count it as done Charlie Brown." She responded and shut the line off and turned to her brother, she smiled at him watery and he just engulfed her in his arms.

"It'll get better." He soothed her, his hand making circles across her back. "I promise you it will. He'll come around."

"We'll see." She doubted as she pulled away and looked at him, her brown eyes full up of tears and emotion. "He used to call me all the time after cases, just to make sure I was okay."

"And he will start again." He said and pushed a strand of hair back. He then went and sat her down and got her drink before joining her and soon he found her asleep against his chest, his arm around her. He just grabbed the nearest magazine he could and started to read it, he had to smile _Computer Weekly_; he should've guessed that some things never died.

Hotch walked straight in and went down to Penelope's office, everyone followed but Derek hovered behind, he just knew she needed to see him alive. They all walked in and Hotch smiled at seeing her asleep with Caleb next to her.

"She fell asleep about 10 minutes ago. She's as fine as can be." He said and looked at Derek as he tried to pry a look of Penelope.

"I think she needs to decide if drinks or sleep are call for tonight."

"I think she might call drinks. I've never seen her panic so much before." Caleb stood up and slowly woke Penelope up. "Gonna wake up P."

Penelope sat up a little and her eyes saw the people in front of her. "Well now my superheroes are here I guess so." She said and stretched and looked up, directly from Derek to Hotch. "Drinks?" She asked with a small smile and Hotch nodded. "You in or out tonight Morgan?" She asked sweetly, it wasn't in her nature to be vindictive, she watched him just shrug and she sighed.

"Not going on a date?" He asked almost bitterly and watched Penelope and Caleb exchange a look.

"Sorry I don't think we've been formally introduced." Caleb said getting up and ignoring Penelope's grasp to stop him. The group split so Caleb had a full shot of Derek, he put his hand out for the agent to take. "I'm Caleb _Garcia_, Penelope's older brother." He said with a smile and he liked the look of defeat on Derek's body language.

"Come on Caleb we need to introduce to everyone seeing as your transferring." Hotch said and the team left and Derek stuck by the door.

"Well played Garcia." He said as he moved into the room. "Making it look like he was a new boyfriend."

"He's my brother; I didn't use him for anything. You just read it wrong." She said truthfully and packed her stuff up. "I really honestly don't know where we went wrong with our friendship."

"You didn't care enough that's where." Derek said and left, he went into the bullpen and watched Caleb, as he watched now he could see the similarities, the same bold eyes, the confidence, the hair and he felt stupid.

Penelope breezed into the bullpen, straight passed Derek, he could tell she'd cried but she was getting good at hiding it now and it looked like an after effect from crying earlier. She put her hand on Caleb's shoulder.

"I gotta shoot home, I've forgotten my purse, but I'll meet you at the bar? Usual place?"

"I'll follow you, no point us both taking our own cars."

"We'll cab it from mine; you can stop at mine then and keep it cheap." She compromised with a smile.

"Sounds good sis."

"Get acquainted here and then come, I'm gonna freshen up..." She turned to the team and smiled at them. 'And I'll meet you lot in say an hour?"

"Sounds good Penelope." Hotch said and they watched her leave the bullpen and go to the elevator. Penelope could still hear Derek's voice in her head, _you didn't care enough_, how could she not? She loved him, of course she cared. She drove home in autopilot and got out of her car once she'd parked. Walking in she lavished her apartment, its silences, it memories, the good and the bad. She took a quick shower and got dressed as she sorted her hair out when she heard a loud bang.

Walking to look through the archway she saw the door fling open and hit the wall, a man in sky mask came in and slammed the door shut, wedging it shut. He turned to her and she could tell he was smiling evilly as he came towards her.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-_**Chapter Three**_-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**A/N: **_**I wasn't gonna go for this type of route but I refuse to argue with the muse! **

**So you get this! Gimme prediction! =)**

**Let me know what you think!**


	4. Owning Up

Disclaimer: I own nothing – what a sad world it is! =(

-=-=-=-=-=-=-**Chapter Four**-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Right I'm gonna head to Pen's but I'll say..." He looked at his watch. "I'll rush her and get us to the bar for say 6? Maybe we should get something to eat."

"Sounds good." Rossi said and everyone agreed. "Italian?" He asked and smiled. "I know a great place."

"We know you do Dave." Hotch stopped him and looked at Caleb. "We'll meet at the bar and go from there."

"Sounds like a good plan." Caleb said and everyone dispersed, he was walking out when he heard Derek call his name, he turned to him and the Derek let the bullpen door shut so they were out of earshot of the team. "What's up Derek?"

"I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable. My problem's with Penelope, not with you, I had no right."

"It's okay but if you're not okay with Pen, then you aren't okay with me." Caleb told Derek and he could feel the hold he had on Derek, he was like the Californian equivalent. "She's my sister and what I've learnt over the last weeks is that she might be strong for the most part but there are bits of her that need mega support." Derek went to talk then. "Support might I add that she thought she was going to get from you."

"I'm sorry; I'm not handling it right... I just... I didn't..."

"Expect her to up and leave?"

"Yeah." Derek said as he ran his hand across the back of his neck.

"You got her back a lot quicker than I did." Caleb told him and relaxed. "Just know that she never meant to hurt you, she did what she thought was right for her. She needed to help herself before she helped anyone else."

"Just get her ready and get her out, as of tonight I'm making things right." Caleb had to smile at Derek, the reason suddenly clicking back in with him. "I was an arse because I love you sister and I'm stubborn as hell when I wanna be and her leaving without telling us hurt more than I want to acknowledge."

Caleb put his hand on Derek's shoulder. "Don't mess with her or you'll mess with me."

"I carry the same rule where Penelope's usually concerned." Derek told him and then laughed unsure. "Except for lately."

"You have your reasons." He told the man that he could see himself liking. "Right I'm gonna shoot, get her to hurry up for once but I'll see you later Derek." He told him and then left, Derek watched him leave; he headed back into the bullpen and sat down. He still had a lot he needed to talk to Penelope about but he was done playing her sworn enemy, that wasn't them, she was his baby girl.

Caleb parked on the curb across the road from Pen's apartment block; it was as he drew closer he could see the destruction and hysteria that had occurred. In the aftermaths of a mass raid people were in a state of shock, some hurt, some unhurt. He picked up his pace as he ran into the building.

"Help me please!" A woman said as she grabbed him. "My husband, he's hurt!"

"Ma'am get back into your apartment, I need you to stay with your husband and call for help." The woman went to protest. "If he's building hold something to the wound, but you're safer in your apartment than out here right now." Another person came towards him. "Same for everyone, call for help and then help one another."

He then left the first floor residence and ran up the stairs, he saw the doors up, busted locks, sprayed on walls and he ran straight to Pen's apartment, entering he saw everything that could be broke broken. He then saw his sister in amongst the rubble of her things, barely breathing and he panicked.

"Penelope!" He knew it was stupid to yell out but he had to, he got next to her and pulled her onto her back and her breathing heaved as she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Come on kiddo...' he said as she looked up and grimaced. 'What the hell happened?"

"S-s-someone broke..." She heaved again. "Broke in and just came at me."

"I'm gonna get some help, just keep calm for me okay?" Penelope nodded slowly and she closed her eyes, Caleb looked over his sister as he rang for help, he could see the head wound she was sporting, her breathing told him her ribs were damaged and he hoped that at the worst it'd be just a beating she got. He felt the anger boil in his veins at the thought of someone hurting her, the same surge had hit him when she'd told him she'd been shot. "Pen, I need you to stay awake." Penelope opened her eyes groggily. "You're going to be fine." Was the last words he got in before she fell unconscious for good.

Once at the hospital, she was taken from him in amongst the chaos of the other patients from her apartment bloke and he stood in a daze in the waiting room. "Caleb...Caleb." Hotch called out as he rushed over. "What the hell's happened?"

"The police are treating this as the second apartment block to be raided in the last month, erm, Pen she was beaten and her apartment was ransacked, she wasn't the only one. Nearly every single person in that apartment block had been attacked and robbed from."

"Is she going to be okay?" Derek asked panicking, the team looked shocked at the empathy he was exerting over her, wishing it hadn't taken her to get hurt to change things. "Please man; tell me she's going to be okay?"

"They had to put her on a spinal board and put a C collar on because they didn't know what damage to her chest and back occurred. Her breathing was sharp which told me she's got damage to her chest but I think she's fine apart from that and a head wound."

"It's okay they make it look worse than they do in order to be precautious." Rossi reassured him and put his hand on Caleb's shoulder. "Did you talk to her?"

"She just said someone had broken in and went for her. Can you believe it, the one night she's fully ready to go out and this happens. She was just getting her life back together."

"She's gonna be fine, she's got us on her side now, we know not to let her run now." Hotch said and kept his eyes with Derek the entire time. "I'll go and see if there's any news." He came back anxiously and just stood and waited for them to come around. "Doctor's just coming out, concussion seems to be severe but not too severe, they've just brought her back from doing an x-ray but at most she's just bruised up. "

"Is that all?" Caleb asked scared as he watched the man. "What else is there?"

"They're just doing a rape kit." He told them and the mood dropped further than it already had and Derek let out an angered growl, as did Caleb. They all took a spot in the room nearest the doors and as the doctor came out they didn't want to get too high hopes.

"Garcia? Penelope Garcia?" He called out and he saw the group and he went to them. "She's doing okay; we'll discharge her in the morning. The x-ray's and a physical examination showed she's got some damage to her ribs, x-ray showed two breaks, a couple of fractures and when we examined her we found immense bruising as a result, she's going to need rest but apart from that there's no other damage that won't heal. We did a rape kit just to be sure but we can rule out she wasn't sexually assaulted. Apart from that she's got a headache from hitting her head and she's just bruised and cut up but like I said she's doing okay, she'll just need to take it easy."

"Can we see her?"

"Someone can go down to her now but until she's moved upstairs to her own room only one person." He said and Caleb stepped forward and the doctor took him down and to a closed curtain. "We'll be taking her up in about 5 minutes but you're welcome to stay with her."

"Thank you." He said and stepped around the curtain, Penelope looked over at him. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry." She said and moved to sit up a little. "You gonna stay with me until tomorrow?"

"If that's what you want sis then that's what I'll do." He said and moved her fringe back, just being able to see the cut that obviously went into her hair. "When we're upstairs I'm gonna call the others."

"Derek won't care anyway so don't bother."

"Derek's outside looking ready to hit something P, as are the rest of the them but our brother's need to know." He could see the tears in her eyes as she looked away. "What's up?"

"This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't cared enough."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-_**Chapter Four**_-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**A/N**_**: More soon guys! PROMISE!**

**Lemme know what you think! =)**


	5. Truth Hurts

Disclaimer: I own nothing – what a sad world it is! =(

-=-=-=-=-=-=-**Chapter Five**-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Derek stood in the doorway later that night, Caleb was out getting some drinks while the others headed home, he drew in Penelope's hurt form and his heart broke at the sight.

"You can go home you know." Penelope said as she just continued to stare at the ceiling, she didn't even bother looking at him. "It's not like I care enough for you so why would you repay it me with care."

"Don't be like that." Penelope's head snapped to look at him and she pushed herself up, he stepped into the room in a bid to go and stop her but she leant over and grabbed something before throwing it at him.

"Take that and get out." She told him agitatedly as she watched him look at it. "And the next time you tell me I don't care enough you look at that."

Derek looked at the gold chain in his hands, his father's Saint Christopher; he'd given her it just after Battle. He'd believed that from the death of his father that that necklace was for protection and he'd wanted his baby girl to have the same protection as he had had. Now his eyes blurred and almost burnt with tears as he looked up and Penelope just laid there, tears streaming her face. "Pen..."

"Don't. Please don't." She said and gulped as her emotions overruled her. "I had to get away because of you and I knew what I needed to do when I got back but you and your attitude made it hard and ever since you've just pushed me and pushed me." She admitted to him and Derek went and sat on the end of the bed. "You don't deserve an explanation now." She told him and sniffed away some more tears. "I wouldn't even be here now if it wasn't for that necklace."

"This?" Derek asked almost choked at that and he looked up and could see her looking away from him, her eyes on the far wall where he'd stood watching.

"I refused to let him take that." She said as one of her arms wrapped around her waist. "I knew how devastated you'd be had I let him take that."

"I wouldn't have cared if you'd have got out safely." Penelope shrugged at him. "You didn't have to bother doing this for me."

"All I've ever done is care about you." She admitted and closed her eyes. "You've just never taken any notice of me. At the end of the day you didn't wait for me to be ready to let you in, you just did your normal thing. You shut down. I just never thought you'd close me out and replace me so quickly." She sucked in a deep breath and exhaled as she tried to keep her mind on forgetting the pains. When she finished she kept her eyes closed and Derek just watched her.

"You're absolutely beautiful you know that?" Was the only thing he could think of saying as he watched her, with the tears on her cheeks, the emotions clearly riding high, and then ran a hand over his face before rubbing his chin in evident thought. "You keep this, but never ever think I've replaced you." He said and got up. "I'm sorry for the last couple of weeks Penelope. I really was the jerk that you didn't deserve; I wasn't your noir hero. I just hope you now realise that I never was." He said and turned and walked towards the door.

"I love you, that's why I left." She said not hiding the fact that she was crying, she knew he'd stopped still in the doorway but chose not to look at him. "Ever since Alaska my head's not been in the game and I- I needed to take some time out before I left the job and my life here entirely." Derek had turned around at that moment as Penelope fiddled with the pendant in her hands. "I fought back in a place I shouldn't have to earlier and I'm so sick and tired of fighting with my feelings."

"Then don't." Derek said as he stepped back towards her. "We wasted too much of our lives. Let's not waste anymore."

"I can't keep this facade up Derek. Not after this." She said as she tried to end this. "Just go, you've lived well enough for the last 4 weeks; just keep it going without me."

"Can you not see that the reason I've been like this is because I've been scared that you were moving on without me... again."

"I've never gone anywhere!" She said a little louder, her head pounding. "I stuck my life on hold just in the hope that you'd just look at me and see me standing around in your life but you didn't, not even once. Why does it have to take one of us to getting hurt for this to happen? Why can't we just be like we used to be?" She asked with a different tone to her voice, as she slowly gave up all her walls and sides. "I want my best friend back."

Caleb and Hotch had stood outside the room and heard the most part of the conversation, they'd heard the up's and downs of emotions and the spread of topics that had been plaguing the pair. They then watched Derek leave and almost walk into them; he looked up with tears in his eyes an gulped.

"I'm sticking around out here until she's released if that's okay?"

"I hope you two are on better terms now." Hotch asked not wanting to be entirely hopeful because the hadn't heard the rest of the conversation, just the middle bit.

"Well... she knows."

"And you know?" Caleb asked and Derek nodded. "I want her settled and then I want to talk to you." Caleb said and again Derek just nodded. "Go and get some food, I know Hotch wants to talk."

"I want to do one more thing." Derek said showing his refusal to give up a feat. Without another word Hotch and Caleb watched Derek walk back into the room, up to the bed and take Penelope's face in his hands as they cupped around her wet cheeks and then without hesitation he leant down and kissed her passionately and yet quickly. "I'll be back baby girl, and this isn't over." Without another word he walked out of the room and down the hall, he stood and turned around with the first proper smile he'd had in months and shrugged. "You want a talk Hotch; I need food if I'm sticking around."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-_**Chapter Five**_-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**A/N**_**: Sorry this didn't come yesterday but it's here now!**

**BUT we are getting somewhere!**


	6. Sit Down and Listen

Disclaimer: I own nothing – what a sad world it is! =(

-=-=-=-=-=-=-**Chapter Six**-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Derek sat down and prodded the cafeteria food he'd just brought, grudgingly he took a bite and swallowed, washing it down with a gulp of water, he looked at Hotch as he drank a coffee and raised an eyebrow. "Well? You wanted to talk to me."

"I'm guessing you've decided to stop being such an arse now then?"

"Definitely. I had no right, it's Penelope's right to do what she wants, not mine. She shouldn't have to answer to anyone."

"Good." Hotch said and set the cup down. "You know I could've happily have landed you one with your behaviour."

"Thanks."

"Penelope took that break because she had to sort her life out. She was deciding on whether or not the BAU was for her anymore, if she needed the job, what she had to stick around for and well her number one reason was you." Derek looked at him, shock in his now wide eyes. "So I made a few calls and Penelope flew out to California where she got to see her brother's again. She stayed with Caleb and she rang me to tell me that she'd decided on what she wanted."

"Turned out her brother had too." Derek dropped in.

"He's on team b now, California office were sad to let him go but he's moved here because he didn't want Penelope to give up her life here and from what she told us both, she didn't want to lose the love of her life for good." Derek stilled at that and looked up even more shocked. "No idea why but she's loved you longer than you ever cared to looked."

"Hotch... it's not like that. I've always wanted her but stupid frat rules made me think I couldn't make it possible."

"And you wouldn't have tried to make it work somehow?"

"Plus she had Kevin."

"Not all the time she didn't." Hotch said and finished his coffee satisfied he'd given Derek a lot to think over.

Caleb sat in the hospital room with Penelope and watched her fiddling with the pendent in her hands. "It means something to you doesn't it?" Penelope nodded and her finger ran over its crevices again, she turned it in her finger tips and read the inscriptions. "I thought you were gonna give it back?"

"I did and he gave it back to me." She told him and put her arm out, handing the necklace over to Caleb. "It's a Morgan family heirloom and he gave it to me." She told him as he looked it over and read the back.

"Love, honour, cherish." He read aloud and moved the gold pendant around to read more. "Christine, Charlotte, Rona, Francine, Penelope." He looked up and Penelope just stared at him with her eyes just watching him.

"4 generations of Morgan wives and my name gets added and I'm just a best friend."

"This shows you've never just been a best friend to him kiddo." Caleb said and pulled closer, grabbing her hand in his. "That man's stir crazy over you." Penelope laughed in disbelief. "Tonight, before I left to come get you, he stopped me, apologised for being off with me, I told him straight that problems with you become problems with me. He told me he was okay with that and he was like it because he loved you." Caleb told her truthfully and Penelope blinked to halt the tears. "Those decisions you made in California need to start happening P, or you're only gonna be missing out."

"After all this, how do I trust him?"

"Quite easily, you do exactly the same as you did before." He let out and wrapped the chain around her hand so she had the pendant in her hand again. "You love, honour and cherish him as much as he loves, honours and cherishes you. He might have been an arse over the last month but he got the biggest scare of his life tonight and I think that what happened should help you rather than hinder you."

"Caleb..."

"You deserve happiness P, complete unadulterated happiness and only Derek Morgan can give you that so you take it and be happy." Penelope smiled at him there and looked down at the pendant in her fingers. "You protected that pendant for not only Derek but for you too. It's part of your love story. Just the undiscovered bit. It's things like that that make up a love story."

"It's not a love story..."

Caleb smiled. "No it's not it's a story about love." He corrected her as he pushed her hair back gently and kissed her forehead. "Get some rest kiddo; the guys should be here soon."

Derek and Hotch walked back and saw the back of Caleb as he sat next to the bed, Penelope asleep in the bed, turned on her side, her hands occupied, one with Caleb's hand the other with Derek's necklace.

"I'm glad she has a brother that loves her that much."

"Puts your mind at ease?" Hotch asked and looked as Derek nodded in response. "She deserves it; she deserves a family that loves her."

"Like your family you mean?"

"What if she doesn't want me now? I mean after all this."

"It's Penelope, she'll want you." Hotch said and proceeded into the room. "She okay?" He asked quietly.

Caleb sat up and slipped his hand out of Pen's and looked up. "Oh yeah, she's a little tearful but I think that's more me making her than anything. She's keeping it strong." He told them and both men nodded, he looked at Derek as he spoke. "Nurse has given her something for the pain and she's gotta rest now so she should be fine until late morning."

"That's a good thing then." Hotch commented and looked at Penelope, bruises that weren't there were lightly painting her skin now, the cut that was visible before disappearing into her hair looked fiercer than before. "I'll watch her; you go and have a chat." He said and Caleb put his hand to Hotch's shoulder gratefully and then left the room, Derek lingered his eyes on Penelope before leaving the room and taking a seat nearly opposite Caleb.

"She showed me the pendant."

Derek leant forward, legs parted, hands joint and he looked at the dirty patterns on the worn lino below him. "I wish she'd just given it up, I feel I'm responsible for her winding up in a hospital bed."

"That's what you gonna do now then?" He asked and Derek looked up at him. "You're gonna play the blame game from now on?" Derek shrugged. "You'd be a bigger fool then if you do."

"It was my pendant; she even told me that I'd be the devastated one if the person had gotten it."

"Ever thought she'd have been devastated that'd it gone too?" He asked Derek and Derek locked eye contact with him. "Don't forget I'm a profiler too Derek. You and Pen are like open books when it comes to anything around that pendant."

"Caleb..."

"No, that pendant has her name on it, alongside you're father, grandfather, great-grandfather and hell even your great-great-grandfather's wives name! Shouldn't it be your wife's name on there?"

"Ever thought Pen's the only woman I see as my wife?" That stilled Caleb then; the ultimate honesty just came out with as much conviction as there was truth. "Stupid I know, I'm a 36 year old man and I have a woman's name on an antique necklace that was meant to show love and the woman's never gonna understand."

"Do you understand how much she loves you?" Derek laughed in disbelief and sat up straight. "Derek, my sister has shown and taught me a lot in the last 10 weeks, and I've cherished everything she's given me in that time." Caleb leant in then and smiled. "She's still got the biggest heart I know, and she thrives for everyone to be happy but in the last couple of weeks she can't find it in herself to make anyone as happy as she wants to and that's down to you Derek." Derek and Caleb locked eyes. "You are Pen's reason for not sinking and you are her reason she ended up refusing to leave the BAU all together."

"Me?"

"The girl loves you Derek, stop playing the idiot and realise that." Caleb almost yelled and sat up. "She told me about when she was shot and you took her home and that Battle came back. She told me all about how you protected her and then went after him and when you came back you held her in your arms as she cried. I know everything she felt then because she told me with so much detail that I could feel everything she was telling me. She did the same with the New York case which ended with you calling her your God given solace and then again with Tamara and then the ultimate one that got her here was that Alaska case. You do not understand how much of a key part of Pen you are. If anything you now make her who she is."

"Why couldn't I just make her realise that when she was shot?"

"Because I'm guessing you were relating with her to some extent as though she were the victim. You've dealt with them before, you know they're vulnerable and easily manipulated they can be and you didn't want to take advantage." Derek nodded and looked at him and Caleb could see the man in front of him breaking.

"I'm taking advantage of her now."

"No. You're not." He said gently yet extremely forcefully. "What you're doing is acting on what you've learnt, you didn't know this when she was shot, but you do now. You know how much you love her, you know how much you want her in your life and you know she loves you."

"You're like Pen to talk to, you make sense of things."

"It's a Garcia trait."

"And it's appreciated."

"Just remember I'll kick your arse if you break her heart and I will kick your arse if you do not make her realise come midday tomorrow. That's a promise."

"Midday tomorrow?"

"Like I said Derek, she loves you more than you know." Caleb then got up and went into Pen's room and left Derek to sit deep in thought.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-_**Chapter Six**_-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**A/N**_**: I want to make some leeway here! Get us some MG love! =) **

**Let me know what you think! **


	7. Proof

Disclaimer: I own nothing – what a sad world it is! =(

-=-=-=-=-=-=-**Chapter Seven**-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Caleb couldn't sleep much that night, and he could tell from the corner of his eye that neither could Hotch or Derek, he'd sat awake all night watching Penelope. Now it was coming up 6am and the bruises that she'd concurred were burning brightly on her skin, he watched her chest rise and fall and he could tell from the shakiness that the damage to her ribs was proving evident.

He ran his hand up, he was restless and he knew he wasn't going to sleep anymore. "Excuse me." He said and got up and left the room, he paced the small waiting room and he could feel himself ranting and raving. 'If only you'd gone with her', 'if only you'd reminded her that her purse was in the kitchen', 'if only...'

"Who's playing the blame game now?" Derek said as he leant against Penelope's hospital room door frame, Caleb looked up at him. "I know what you're doing man, and I'm not gonna let you." Caleb's face pulled into a confused look. "What if you'd just gone home with her last night? That one of the things you're asking yourself?"

"How there hell..."

He didn't get to finish. "I've been there where Pen's concerned and it didn't help at all. So give it up and let's get her ready to go home."

"What home? Hers is currently under lockdown by the police. Mine's under refurbishment and with her chest the way it is the fumes and dust are not gonna do her any good at all."

"Fine she'll live with me. I have 2 spare rooms, you can stay with us too if you wanna." He saw Caleb smile some. "Yeah I wouldn't expect anything less for either of my sister's." Derek breezed with a smile. "She's gonna be fine, she's a hard head." Caleb had to smile at that.

"I guess you know more than I do about her here."

"And you know the rest." Derek said and looked up the corridor as the elevator opened. He watched 3 men walk down the corridor. Derek looked as Caleb moved and breathed out a breath of relief. "I'll leave you be." He said knowing it was Pen's brothers.

"No Derek, stay here."

"No it's okay; I'll be in here with Pen." Derek then escaped the waiting room and watched Penelope before sitting down.

Caleb met the brothers halfway. "What the hell happened?" One of them asked and they stood tall and demanding.

"First let me just say she's not badly hurt."

"But she's hurt nonetheless." Caleb nodded and looked back. "So come on..."

"She went home last night to get changed; we were going out for drinks and her apartment block got ambushed." Caleb told them calmly, he felt more settled with their brother's here. "I got there when it was over." He ran a hand over his head. "Pen had been beaten..." He saw his brother's eyes turn dark as the anguish built in them. "I got her out of there, she's got a concussion, and some pretty busted up ribs but she's doing okay."

"She's doing okay? Is that all you can say?" The tallest new enough growled. "Cal, she comes back for a month and she's in a hospital bed!"

Derek having heard the berating tones that were occurring rose from his seat as he did he felt Penelope's hand in his tighten. "Don't leave me handsome." She whispered and he sat on the edge of the bed and leant down as she opened her eyes slightly.

"I just need to go sort something and I'll be back." He kissed her cut lips gently and sat back up straight. "Hotch is here but get some more sleep."

"Mm, just stop them yelling out there my heads still pounding."

"Got it gorgeous."

"Thanks Romeo." She said and closed her eyes slowly; he got up and went outside, he could feel the tension riding high that he could've cut it with a knife.

"How could let this happen?"

"And, I didn't let it happen. I wasn't around."

"Why weren't you with her?"

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, I'm Derek Morgan." Derek interjected the conversation with a small smile. "I'm gonna give this to you like this." He told them, and stood next to Caleb, he meant business. "Pen wanted to get ready, we were going out, Caleb followed no more than 15 minutes after, by that time Pen's apartment had been ransacked and she'd been hurt. He got her to the hospital and she's going to be okay." They went to start to talk again but Derek carried on. "Now Pen just woke up, she's got a pounding headache and the last thing she needs is her brother's arguing."

"Who do you think you are exactly?" One of them argued back.

"Like I said I'm Derek Morgan and if I've got anything to say about it, you'll be seeing a hellva lot more of me in the future."

"You talk a good talk." Caleb said placing his arm around Derek's shoulder. "This is the man that loves our sister, he has been somewhat of a tosser lately but he's more than shown his worth." Derek smiled then.

"Hope you don't mind your sister being a Morgan." He said and all three men looked at him softly and he smiled brightly and then went back to Penelope's room.

"You gotta be kidding me right."

"Nope." Caleb beamed at him. "If I have it my way I'll drag him out looking for a ring."

"Oh Caleb?" Derek asked from the doorway, Caleb turned and raised his eyebrow at him. "I've had the ring since she got shot. It's waiting for her to accept it." Derek loved the surprised look on their face as he went back in.

"What's got you looking like a naughty school kid?" Penelope as she slid up the bed, more awake now.

"I thought I told you to sleep." Was all Derek said back and she looked at him with a grin. "Well you never listen to me so where's the difference here?"

"Exactly."

He sat on the bed and took her hand. "How you feeling today?"

"Sore."

"That's what happens when you take a beating baby girl." He told her and he heard her and Hotch laugh. "You ready to come home?"

"It's like 7 in the morning isn't it?"

"You gonna tell me it's too early to get you out of here?"

Penelope shook her head and laughed. "Never but the doctor said not until after noon at the earliest." She said and she shifted some to sit up. "Where's Caleb?"

"I'm here, and I come baring brothers." Caleb said as he came in, followed by her other brother's, she smiled at them. "How you feeling? Because I'm going to push for the doc to get you out of here early."

"Between you and Derek and probably Hotch I'm sure you can make that happen." She looked at her brothers, as they glanced over her worriedly and she gave them a small smile. "I'm okay, I was much worse last night; today I'm healing so I'm sore."

"It's not the sight we had in mind."

"No, this isn't the visit I had in mind either." Penelope said as she crossed her legs under and placed a hand on her hip and looked at Derek. "What's got you looking happy? You were childlike now look at you."

"I like knowing my baby girl's being a hard head."

"Excuse me?" She asked aghast and then melted into a smile.

"I know you P; you're putting a front on to mask the pain." He leant in then and so did she. "Want me to find the doc so we can get you outta here?" She bit her lip and nodded, she looked at his lip, she could've happily stolen a kiss off those luscious lips.

"We'll go." Caleb said as he and Hotch went towards the door. "Oh and Morgan, remember our little deal. I feel like a good arse whooping."

"Arse whooping for what?" Penelope asked confused, she couldn't see any reason for it, Derek was who she loved him to be, and he was entirely himself.

"He's got until midday to prove to you he loves you."

"Hey, Caleb!" She said and her brother at her, when she was sure he was looking at him, she put her hand on Derek's cheek and brought her lips to his and kissed him passionately, as she pulled away she smiled more and more. "That proof enough?"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-_**Chapter Seven**_-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**A/N**_**: Ta da! I'm thinking one more chapter peeps!**

**Lemme know as ever! =)**


	8. Blissfully Aware

Disclaimer: I own nothing – what a sad world it is! =(

-=-=-=-=-=-=-**Chapter Eight**-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Penelope rolled over in her bed and found herself facing Derek as he slept; it was still too early, the full moon outside lighting up their bedroom showing Derek's calm features off with a perfect silhouette.

She had to stare at him, and every time she found herself dwindling in the past before the present caught up and grabbed a hold of her. In front of her was a man that she loved with her entire being, her soul had become so entwined with his since that day at the hospital and she swore if it ever parted she would be nothing but an empty shell. Since that day she hadn't stepped foot back in her apartment, let alone shared a bed on her own. Her brother, after seeing her many qualms, had told her to take a full on jump into the deep end and risk everything for Derek and she had. She had put her heart and entire life on the line and it was all worth the risk.

She moved her hand into his and he took it and breathed in deeply, shifting onto his side she realised he'd gone back to sleep. She moved slightly closer, just able to smell the last residues of his aftershave on his skin, the musky smell of sleep taking precedence now.

She continued to stare at him; their bond had only strengthened after that night her apartment block was ambushed. At first she'd assumed he was there out of pity but when they'd dealt every card onto the table she realised then that he was there because he was a fool, a jerk, he had been a man he was never meant to be. Now after nearly 2 years she realised he was there because once in a while everyone needs a wakeup call and he got his for definite that night. That whole situation built their lives, it made them open up, face fears, share truths and in the end it strength everyone from it.

With a slight smile her spare hand ran over her stomach and she fell asleep.

Derek felt the slight movement of Penelope next to him and he opened his eyes, finding her facing him perfectly, with a hand on her bulging stomach, other hand in his, eyes closed mouth slightly open as she slept. He knew from her hand being in his that she'd woken in the night again, it was now a usual occurrence and he knew from her hand being on her stomach showed that their child was moving more than it should at such ungodly hours.

He caught a sight of the gold jewelled band on her left hand and had to smirk to him, that was the claim in itself that Penelope Garcia was no longer Penelope Garcia, she was in fact Penelope Morgan, the woman he'd married the moment they had chance to and the woman that was now so close to giving him his very first child, it all felt too unreal. He looked at her stomach, the top had risen up some and her belly button popped out and he watched her hand run circles gently in her sleep to soothe whatever their baby was up to.

He now knew why Penelope had taken the easy route and run away from life to run back to it. She'd gone to get perspective, and answers and a family she'd forever longed for. She'd bitten the bullet and taken herself to California, alone, and where she could've easily have been discarded completely from her brother's. But that hadn't happened, she had been embraced by them all, the past forgotten.

Penelope had left to make decisions that would alter her life and she'd made those decisions but the moment she'd gotten close enough to exact them they had been foiled, and all by Derek himself. He had gotten over the initial self disgust he had felt at being so selfish to realise that Penelope would only run for reasons bigger than she could cope with. He know took that into mind whenever Penelope was concerned. If she was quieter than usual, or too talkative, or she had the giggles, he knew something was on her mind and between him and her brother's it was quickly sorted and Penelope would restore to her normal self.

"What's got you awake handsome?" She asked him sleepily and he grinned and looked down at her.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He asked and Penelope raised an eyebrow, her eyes still closed.

"I should be but your child is like some soccer pro already, that or they're some kind of ninja fighting the baddies." She said and stretched before curling up closer to him. "Plus I have an exceedingly yummy man watching me."

"Is mamma feeling self-conscious?" He teased her in her still sleepy state.

"Mmm, it's hard not feeling self-conscious with a bump growing on your front."

"It's beautiful like its owner." Derek adored as he sunk down further on the bed and kissed her lips. "You need to get more sleep than this baby."

"Oh and now I will." She said as she curled into his body the best as her instincts and knowledge of the contours of his body would allow her and Derek wrapped around her and allowed her to fall asleep. When he was perfectly certain she was completely asleep he followed her blissfully happy.

"I love you baby girl." He whispered as he dropped a kiss on her forehead and happily dreamt of their future.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-_**Chapter Eight**_-=-=-=-=-=-=-

THE END!

-=-=-=-=-=-=-_**Chapter Eight**_-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_**A/N**_**: You read right guys! The end is here! **

**Hope you liked!**

**You guys are great for reviewing, alerting, reading! **

**=)**


End file.
